


Girl Is a Hot Mess

by Tazbb12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Sara is so sure of herself in every other aspect except her relationships.





	Girl Is a Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head when I heard a clip from a Comic-Con of Caity saying Sara Lance was a hot mess trying to navigate her relationship with Ava.
> 
> This is just a fun little look into Sara being a little hot mess.

“Ill be seeing you Ms. Lance,” Ava smiled.  
“Oh you can count on that Ms. Sharpe,” Sara smirked.

That encounter happened almost a week ago and they hadn’t seen each other since. In their defense a lot had been going on. Sara and The Legends had just saved the world from the evil time demon Malice and the group was taking a much needed break. The Legends had defeated Malice but it wasn’t without some damage left behind which the Time Bureau was happily cleaning up. Now things were going to get back to normal, or whatever normal was for a bunch of time traveling…hero’s. 

“I never thought I would be glad to be back on this ship,” Zari said heading straight for her gaming console.  
“I need a drink,” Mick said heading for the galley.  
“You literally just came off a week-long bender,” Ray said following Mick to the galley.

Sara laughed as her team wondered off settling themselves back in. She walked into her office and was about to call out to Gideon when a familiar sound could be heard behind her. She turned around to see Ava walking through the Time Bureau. She had only been gone a week but a week without Ava felt longer.

“Ava…Director Sharpe. Hey…hi…hello Director,” Sara sputtered not sure how to greet the woman before her.

They hadn’t really talked much in the week they were apart, not seriously anyway. Ava would check in and make sure the Legends were behaving themselves but having fun. Sara would send pictures of sunny skies, white sand beach and crystal clear water to make Ava jealous and try and convince her to join her. They didn’t however address their relationship status and her I love you and their promise to see each other hung out there in the open.

“Hey Sara,” Ava said a little amused by Sara’s greeting. “Glad to see everyone made it back in one piece.”  
“Aruba might be a little damaged but the Legends are back flying the skies.”  
“God help us all.”  
“Jerk,” Sara laughed sticking her tongue out.

Ava couldn’t help but smile. Somehow, they have turned the term ‘Jerk’ into a term of endearment. 

“I was thinking we could get dinner tonight,” Ava suggested.  
“Dinner? Yeah we can do dinner…here? Your place? Out? Or you know whatever, wherever,” Sara said stumbling over her words.   
“We can do dinner at one of those locations yes,” Ava chuckled. “How about you come over tonight? Might be our last free night before you start back at fixing that little thing you broke.”  
“That little thing like time?”  
“That would be the one.”

Sara gave Ava her best glare but she couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her lips.

“So your place at like 6 or 7…”  
“6 works…I’ll see you tonight,” Ava smiled before disappearing through the time portal.

The moment the portal closed Sara groaned and flopped down in her leather chair.

“Gideon,” Sara called out?  
“Yes Captain Lance,” the AI responded immediately.  
“Was that as awkward as I think it was?”  
“That was not your smoothest transaction with Director Sharpe.”  
“Why am I so nervous around her?”  
“I don’t know Captain Lance I mean you have already had sex with her.”  
“GIDEON.”  
“I do not know why you would be nervous around Director Sharpe you have already had an intimate relationship. You have successfully completed dinner at least a dozen times before, minus that first one.”

Sara could only grumble thinking about their first date.

“You’re right Gideon…its dinner with Ava I got this,” Sara said pumping herself up with fake confidence.

For the rest of the day Sara tried hard not to think about her impending dinner with Ava. She checked the anachronism map half a dozen times, got in a workout, showered and changed cloths half a dozen times. She grabbed a bottle of red and white wine before heading to Ava’s.

“Hey, this is a surprise,” Ava said opening the door to her apartment.   
“Did I get the time wrong,” Sara asked confused?  
“No, no it’s just usually you portal right into my living room.”  
“Oh right, yeah I just thought maybe I would change it up a little.”  
“Not unwelcome,” Ava said leaning in to give her a kiss. “Come on in.”  
“Thanks…mmm it smells great in here. What are we having?”  
“Stuffed mushroom, bacon wrapped scallops and roasted potatoes and for dessert me,” Ava said turning towards Sara with a smirk.

Sara couldn’t help but giggle and blush. She knew she sounded so much like a teenager she needed a distraction and quick.

“I brought…I umm brought wine,” Sara said holding up both bottles. “I wasn’t sure what you would like so I have red and white.”  
“Thanks these are great. We can start with the white as we have a couple appetizers as dinner finished up and then we can switch to the red for dinner.”  
“Cool.”

Ava smiled as she placed the bottles on the island and tuned to get a couple glasses down. Sara was silently freaking out behind her…cool…who the hell said that. A fourteen-year-old little girl that’s who…she needed to get her shit together and in a hurry.

“Here you go,” Ava said handing her a glass.  
“Thanks.”  
“A toast…to us,” Ava said with a smile.  
“To us,” Sara smile clinking her glass against Ava’s.

While Ava took a sip enjoying the wine, Sara chugged the whole glass hoping to calm herself.

“Sara are you ok,” Ava asked now a little concerned?  
“Me? Why? Yeah good…great,” she said overexaggerating her smile.

Ava placed her glass on the island and walked over to sit on a stool in front of Sara.

“What is going on? You have been I don’t know…jumpy all day. Did something happen in Aruba?”  
“No.”  
“Talk to me then…tell me what’s going on in that head of yours,” Ava said lacing her fingers with Sara’s.

Sara took comfort in the contact Ava provided. When it was just this Sara felt at total peace, but then she thought about the relationship and being a good girlfriend and she freaked out.

“That,” Ava said suddenly. “Whatever thought you just had, that is what is causing this…what was it?”  
“It’s just…god I am so bad at this.”  
“Bad at what,” Ava asked confused?  
“This,” Sara said extending her arms like that should make it all make sense.

Ava furrowed her brows still not understanding.

“I’m going to need a little more babe.”  
“All my relationships end…badly. I mean I already pushed you away once.”  
“Ok, you pushing me away not your finest moment, but we found our way back to each other,” Ava said now holding both Sara’s hands in hers hoping to bring reassurance to her girlfriend. 

Sara took a slow steadying breath and nodded.

“We did and I am so…so thankful for that. I’m not pushing you away here…that is not what this is about.”  
“That’s good to know,” Ava said with a smile.  
“I’m sorry I know I am all over the place.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about…it’s just us,” Ava said bringing Sara in for a kiss. “You can tell me anything.”  
“I suck at relationships. I have no idea what the hell I am doing. I feel like I am all over the place…and clearly I am. This is important to me, your important to me and I feel like I am just a hot mess.”  
“Well, I can’t argue there,” Ava said with a smile.  
“Heeyyy.”  
“Well, it’s true but I think it is cute.”

For the first time all night it felt like Sara could take a breath and some of her anxiety melted away.

“And I think you are doing pretty great at this whole relationship thing so far.”  
“Really?”  
“There is something causing you anxiety and we are here figuring it out together. You’re not pushing me away, you’re not trying to work through it alone…we are in this together. The thing your so worried about is wanting to protect this relationship and that means you care. The sex is pretty great too,” Ava laughed.

Sara laughed as well. She loved that Ava could help her work through the serious things while also make her laugh and relax.

“I do…I care about this relationship and you. I love you,” Sara said for the first time to Ave since before they defeated Malus.   
“I love you too.”  
“And the sex is amazing,” Sara smirked.  
“Glad we are on the same page there.”

There was a comfortable silence that fell over them. Ava knew there was something else Sara wanted to say so she waited.

“It scares me,” Sara admitted. “I haven’t had many real relationships and they weren’t…normal.”  
“And we are,” Ava asked smirking?  
“No, but we aren’t together because I’m trying to save my life or trying to find myself. I’m with you because I want to be…I’ve never had that before.”  
“There is a first time for everything and it is ok to be scared…love is equal parts amazing and terrifying.”  
“God why in the hell would anyone want to do this,” Sara joked brushing a tear from her cheek?

Ava brought Sara to stand between her legs and wrapped one arm around her waist. Her other ran cupped her cheek as she brought her in for a searing kiss. 

“That’s a pretty good reason,” Sara smiled.   
“It is also pretty great having someone to be there for you to share the amazing moment and take some of the burden from times that suck. Nothing has changed…it’s still just us.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. It is just us and there is no one else I would rather do this than you.”  
“Love you,” Ava smiled into another kiss.  
“You gonna love me even when I lose my mind again.”  
“I will love you even more.”  
“Uhhh stop being so perfect,” Sara smiled hugging Ava close to her.  
“Ha far from it but I think we are exactly what the other needs.”  
“This girl needs another drink and then dinner.”  
“Ahh yes coming right up.”

Ava kissed Sara’s cheek before getting up and finishing dinner prep. She was thankful Sara told her what was going on so they could work through things together. Sara was usually so in control and so put together it was cute seeing her freak out a little. She might have been a hot mess, but she was her hot mess.


End file.
